


King of Magic

by Mach9330



Category: Merlin (TV), Naruto
Genre: Blood, F/M, Magic, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mach9330/pseuds/Mach9330
Summary: After giving his life to stop Madara and Sasuke, Naruto is reincarnated into the world of Merlin. Seeking to fulfill his duties as Emrys, he works to bring the Old Religon back to Camelot and unite all of Albion. Whether it's under Arthur Pendragon or not is still up for debate.





	King of Magic

**Elemental Nations**

The Fourth Shinobi World War had finally reached its peak. Obito had been died after he had been forced to bring back Madara the **Rinne Tensei** , but thanks to Obito's change of heart, after Naruto made him realize how wrong he had been, had at least destroyed Madara's other Rinnegan and destroyed Black Zetsu. While the other 8 tailed beasts kept Madara busy, Naruto had taken the opportunity to blow up the empty Gedo Statue with a Rasenshuriken/ Tailed Beast Bomb combo. Without the Gedo Statue, Madara had no hope of becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki and thus, he had failed.

Madara, with only one eye and a fading control over Hashirama's Sage Mode, was currently being thrashed by a barrage of attacks from by a Nine Tails Sage Mode Naruto.

"Come on, Madara! What's wrong!? Aren't you supposed to be the Tree Grandpa's equal!?" Naruto taunted Madara as he punched his face. Tree Grandpa of ocurse, refers to Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage who was made famous for his unique Wood Style Ninjutsu.

"You think that you can just steal Nature Chakra!? Fool! It takes training to use Nature Chakra, even Tree Grandpa needed to train in order to use it!" Naruto shouted as he kneed Madara in the stomach.

"You tried to take away everyone's free will! Why? Because you were dealt a bad hand so you think that you should put the whole world in an illusion?" Naruto shouted as he buried his fist in Madara's gut, causing the man to keel over, blood and saliva flying from his mouth.

"Fool! Living is not for the weak! And real peace for the world can only be attained when everyone wants it. Even if you had succeeded in casting the Infinte Tsukiyomi, it's still a jutsu. Eventually, the illusion would have ended and we would be right back to square one." Naruto knocked Madara over and stepped on his chest.

"You will never win against me, Madara. Do you know why that is? It's because your cause is worthless. Your cause is not worth fighting for and that is why you will always lose to me or Tree Grandpa." Naruto stated as he reached down, placing his hand on Madara's chest and with a blast of Nine Tails Chakra, killed all of Hashirama's cells inside of Madara's body, which caused the face of Hashirama that was on Madara's chest to fall out, leaving a bloody pit in Madara's chest. Once Naruto did that, Madara lost the medium through which he could safely manipulate Nature Chakra. The chakra began to turn him into a tree before he forcibly expelled it from his body, but Naruto severed the arm of Madara's that was turned into a tree and knocked Madara back to the ground.

_'How could I, Madara, the greatest Uchiha to ever walk the earth, fail!?'_ the revived Uchiha thought. He was angry at so many people right now, he didn't even know what to do. That idiot Obito had started to awaken the ten tails before he had collected all of the Tailed Beasts. Which was why he was in this mess anyways, Hashirama hadn't been any help seeing as he had been trying to stop him with his legendary Wood Style bloodline limit.

The last Uzumaki was royally pissing him off because Madara could not gain the upper hand. The Kyuubi had always been his personal plaything, though now it looked like karma had come to bite him in the ass. The blonde Uzumaki had not only destroyed the Gedo Statue, which meant no becoming a jinchuriki of the Ten Tails for Madara, but Naruto had been thoroughly thrashing Madara around like a ragdoll, and now that he had destroyed Hashirama's cells, Madara lost access to Wood Style and his ability to use Sage Mode.

_'Oh no,'_ Madara thought as his only remaining Rinnegan vanished, leaving only his Eternal Mangekyou. "NO!NO!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RINNEGAN!?"

"Idiot, the only reason you COULD use the Rinnegan was because you stole DNA from Tree Grandpa. Without that, your Sharingan is back to it's true state. Speaking of which," Naruto said as he used Flying Thunder God to teleport to Madara, and without warning, ripped out the Madara's remaining eye and crushed it. Madara screamed in pain as he lost his last eye, before Naruto compounded on that pain by breaking Madara's spine, paralyzing him from the waist down.

"It's time," Naruto said to himself as he opened up the seal on his stomach and released Kurama from him. Naruto had refused both halves of Kurama earlier by taking it out of his father and recombined both.

Naruto collapsed as his life was slowly fading from him. "You shouldn't be dragged into hell with me. This is goodbye, old friend."

" **Naruto! Behind you!** " Kurama shouted at Naruto. He turned to be stabbed in the stomach by Sasuke.

"Well dobe, thanks for making this easy for me. Now I can kill all the Kage and the Tailed Beasts and begin my revolution." Sasuke gloated, but that all stopped when he was pierced through the stomach by Kurama's claw.

" **Idiot Uchiha. We knew you would try something like this. So glad that you proved me right. Your clan is a disease."** Kurama noted as a quick burst of high-quality Tailed Beast Chakra destroyed Sasuke's entire chakra network. Causing him to cry out in pain. " **Naruto, you need to hurry while you still have time."**

"I know," Naruto panted as he picked himself up and flashed through hand signs. "Reaper Death Seal!," Naruto said as the God of Death appeared behind.

" **Why have you summoned me, Child of Prophecy?"** The Shinigami asked.

"Lord Shinigami, I need you seal away Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. These monsters attempted to destroy the world, and they must not be allowed to come back." Naruto pleaded.

" **Very well then,"** The Shinigami said as he reached through Naruto and ripped both souls of the Uchiha's souls out of their bodies.

"At least, the world….is…..safe…now." Naruto huffed, as his life neared it's end as his back hit the dirt.

" **Do not be afraid, Child of Prophecy, for you have saved the world. You've have the gift I shall now grant you, Hero. Rejoice, for you have earned it. Divine Jutsu: Reincatnation of the Deserving,"** The Shinigami said as Naruto Uzumaki's eyes closed for the final time, while his soul was sent to a new world, to live a better life than the one he had lived here in the Elemental Nations.

**Albion**

**18 years later**

A young 18 year old man with spiky black hair and purple eyes rode down the beaten path to Camelot on his black destrier. He wore, black breeches over black boots, a long-sleeved blood red tunic with a brown belt over that. He wore brown leather bracers on his fore arms. He carried a large sack with him, and a sword hilt stuck out of it.

Daemon walked into Camelot. He looked around the city, see the generally happy peasants and bustling activity. As he entered his destination, The Citadel, he came across a scene that he would remember for the rest of his life.

A group of people were gathered around a man, whose head was forced into a chopping block by two Camelot guards and a executioner stood ready, looking up. Daemon followed the Executioners gaze and saw an older man dressed in fine clothes with a crown on his head. Probably the king.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He announced. Daemon looked elsewhere and saw a beautiful young woman, maybe a year or two older than himself, with lustrous black wavy hair, grey-green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a purple dress. Her expression told him that she thought this whole thing was wrong and eventually looked away.

Uther raised his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. The executioner raised his axe and brought it back down, beheading Thomas Collins. The gathered around gasp and look away. Daemon closed his eyes and said a small prayer for that young man's soul.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm." Uther proclaimed, bringing the crowds attention back to him. "So, I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

It was then a shrill wail of sorrow pierced the air. The crowd moved aside to reveal a rather ugly old woman. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!" Mary Collins shouted, expressing her hatred for the man who murdered her son. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You've murdered my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Uther told his guards.

Mary chants a spell and vanishes in a whirlwind of wind and smoke before the guards can do anything.

**Inside the palace**

Daemon walked off after Mary vanished. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" Daemon asked, seeing that he did not know where to go.

The guard pointed down the hall. Thanking him, Daemon walks up the steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.

"Hello?", Daemon asks. He then see's Gaius on a ladder doing something. "Gaius?"

Gaius, startled, fell backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Daemon quickly used a non-verbal spell as his purple eyes glow for a moment and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.

"What did you just do?" Gaius demanded as he got up.

"Erm..." Daemon rubbed his head.

"Tell me!" Gaius demanded again.

"I have no idea what happened." Daemon said, playing dumb since the door behind him was still open.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius warned.

"Don't worry, nobody saw anything," Daemon waved away the concern.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius demanded.

"The druids," Daemon answered in a whisper so no over heard them, "But before them, my teacher was no-one."

"That's impossible! Who are you?" Gaius demanded.

Daemon pulled out a letter, which was from his mother. "I- I don't have my glasses." Gaius said.

"I'm Daemon. " Daemon said.

"Visenya's son? " Gaius asked and Daemon nodded. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday." Daemon deadpanned.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bags in there." Gaius pointed to the guest room.

"You- you won't say anything about the incident?" Daemon asked, looking apprehensive.

"No. Although, Daemon, I should say thank you. You saved my life", Gaius said in gratitude.

**Nighttime**

Daemon is staring out at Camelot while Gaius read the message from his mother.

' _Dear Gaius, how has life been treating you, old man? I hope serving the old magic hating bastard hasn't dulled that dry humor of your's. If it has, I'll beat it back into you the next time I see you!',_ Gaius smiled as he kept reading, _'Anyway, I need you to look after my son. My son was born with an unnatural amount of magic energy, though that makes sense, given who his father is. But he grows more powerful by the day, and the teachings that druids that lived in our village gave him could only help him hone his powers so much. And he has a dark past from his time in the Kingdom of Amanta that he wants to leave behind by becoming a physician and helping heal people. I know sending him to Camelot is probably suicide, but this is the only option I have left. Please Gaius, watch over him.'_

Gaius wondered what young Daemon's past with Amanta was. Amanta had been the kingdom of Sarrum, the only other king who persecuted magic users besides Uther. Yet Sarrum was worse then Uther. Sarrum and the entire kingdom had been wiped out nearly a year ago when fire belched forth from the Earth. No one really knew what happened.

**With Morgana**

"Morgana." Uther said, getting her attention.

"Yes?" Morgana responded.

"What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" Uther asked.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration." She said, making her opinion clear before her expression turned remorseful, "That poor mother."

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." Uther argued.

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." Morgana fired back, her kind heart not able to bear what her guardian did.

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." The delusional king said, his hatred of magic always clouding his judgement.

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana asked.

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." Uther said, his tone leaving no argument.

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" Morgana said, going back to her earlier statement about how an execution of someone innocent was no cause for celebration.

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask." Uther warned her, "If you will show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer." With that, he walked off.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" Morgana shouted at him as he walked away.

**Late at night.**

Kilgharrah calls Daemon's name in his sleep.

"Daemon... Daemon..." the dragons voice spoke in his mind but Daemon ignored it in favor of sleeping.

**Next morning**

Daemon wakes up the next day in his new bedchamber and enters the physician's chambers.

"I got you some water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius mentioned, pointing to the bucket.

"Sorry about that. I was tired from the long journey." Daemon said.

"Help yourself to some breakfast," Gaius says.

Daemon sat down to eat his watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocked a bucket of water off the table. Daemon stands up and stopped it midair with a glance, his purple eyes glowing. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Daemon lets it drop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asked.

"Sometimes," Daemon said as he got a mop and cleaned up. "Depends on the spell. If I've mastered a spell enough, I can just think it and make it happen. No incantation required. Which happens a lot because I learn rather quickly."

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. Since you came here to become a physician, you'll help me during the day, while I give you material to read over and study. I expect you to keep up with your studies. Other than that, any other free time, unless I need you, is yours to do with as you please." Gaius said.

He grabbed a small sack from the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

Daemon took the bag. "Oh, and here's something for lunch." Gaius said as he handed Daemon a wrapped up sandwich.

"Off you go. And Daemon, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments in the open will get you killed." Daemon nodded and left.

Daemon ate his sandwich as he walked down the Physician's Corridor and through the square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.

"I brought you your medicine." Daemon said, holding the vial. Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.

"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." Daemon trailed off as Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.

"I'm sure it's fine." Daemon said as he walked off.

**Afternoon**

**Castle Walls**

Daemon was walking along the castle walls in the area where the knights typically train. He walked by and noticed a group of knights stepped forward and ordered the poor servant boy to run while moving a giant target with him.

While this was happening, Morgana looked upon the scene from the window. Not because she wanted to see Arthur be an ass as usual, she had noticed this newcomer to Camelot earlier though she had not paid much attention to him, given the execution.

Morris, Arthur's servant, finally drops the target and it rolls to Daemon's feet. Daemon put a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." Daemon said, his face hardened.

"What?" Arthur said in annoyance as he walked closer, while Morris moved away.

"You've had your fun, pal. Now it's time to end it. Otherwise, you are going to get this kid killed." Daemon said as he crossed his arms.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked.

"Names Daemon." Daemon introduced.

"So I don't know you." Arthur stated.

"Nope", Daemon said.

"Yet you called me pal." Arthur said.

"An oversight on my part. Nothing more." Daemon said.

"Yes, I think so." Arthur agreed.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such a foul cunt." Daemon said as he started to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." Arthur scoffed, causing Daemon to stop and turn around.

"Tell me, Daemon, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked rhetorically.

"Nope," Daemon said.

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asked giddly, readying himself to punish the commoner for speaking so casually to him.

"I'd rethink that if I were you." Daemon said simply.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked in amusement.

"You don't want to find out." Daemon warned giving him one last chance to back off.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." Arthur drawled.

"Ladies first, you arrogant little bitch." Daemon said, angering Arthur. He threw a punch but Daemon caught the punch. With his greater strength, he slowly applied pressure and caused Arthur to groan. He socked Daemon in the mouth but Daemon took the punch like it was nothing.

"That all?" Daemon asked as he applied pressure to Arthur's hand more, causing him to groan as he felt something crack.

"You should treat your servants better," Daemon said as he let Arthur go and walked away.

**Next Morning**

The Great Dragon's voice wakes Daemon again while trying to contact him. _'Daemon... Daemon...'_

Daemon heard it coming from the floor beneath him, so he wonders what that is. ' _Daemon…"_

"Daemon! The king just spoke to the me earlier. You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Gaius scolded.

"I'm sorry. But that prat of a prince was pissing me off and I didn't think it through." Daemon apologized, causing Gaius's expression to soften some.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to make sure the King didn't arrest you, on account that you arrived here yesterday and didn't know he was the prince. Though there will have to be some punishment." Gaius said.

**Afternoon**

Daemon was in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.

"Oh bugger," Daemon groaned. Gaius laughed as he walked off to get back to work, since he couldn't do anymore for Daemon. The children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable. While that happens, the Lady Morgana and her servant, Guinevere, approached.

"Hello, I'm Lady Morgana and this is my handmaiden, Guinevere." Morgana introduced.

"Though, most people call me Gwen." Gwen said.

"Right. I'm Daemon." Daemon greeted. He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake both of theirs, "Although, a lot people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen complimented.

"It was stupid." Daemon said.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen teased, causing Daemon to look at her funny.

"Uh, you did see what I did to him, right?" Daemon asked.

"You'll have to excuse Gwen. Almost every woman in the kingdom is attracted to him." Morgana teased, much to Gwen's embarrassment.

"I am not, my lady." Gwen mumbled indignantly.

"I'm just teasing, Gwen." Morgana said.

"And you are not attracted to him, I take it?" Daemon asked, which made Morgana scoff.

"Please, I grew up with him. He's more like an annoying brother than a potential love interest." Morgana said.

"Apologies, I'm a bit lost as to where this conversation is going." Daemon said.

"I'm the Kings Ward, not his daughter. But I have lived here since I was 10 years old." Morgana explained.

"Ah, apologies for my ignorance, my lady. I only arrived in Camelot yesterday, and have not had a chance to learn everything yet." Daemon apologized.

"It's alright. Its was brave what you did. I rather enjoyed it." Morgana gave a flirtatious smirk.

"what? You think so?" Daemon asked.

"Arthur's become a bully ever since he turned 12. It's nice to see him get knocked down a peg every so often." Morgana said.

"Oh, excuse me, Lady Morgana, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Daemon said as the kids came back with more fruit.

The ladies leave as they start pelting him again.

**Gaius's Chambers**

**1 hour later**

Daemon enters and sits down to eat.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius said sarcastically.

"I know you're still angry with me." Daemon scoffed.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius said.

"Yes. " Daemon acknowledged.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asked.

"That I was special." Daemon said.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." Gaius said.

"I know, it's because my magic is almost instinctual and it comes easy to me, unlike most." Daemon answered, as this had been a question he had posed to the Druids. "Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius said.

"Why?" Daemon wondered. He knew that Uther banned magic a long time ago and persecuted his people who still practiced, but he was never aware of the reason.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius said, shocking Daemon.

"What? All of them?" Daemon asked.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it." Gaius said, causing Daemon to nod. "Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

**Later**

**Lady Helen's Guest Chamber's**

Daemon walked up to and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and noticed an effigy and a special book. Daemon immediately realized it was a book of spells. Daemon heard Lady Helena walking toward her room and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping. He finishes up and waits patiently as she enters, completely unaware.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked harshly.

"I was asked to deliver this." Daemon said, handing her the bottle. "The court physician said it was for your voice.

Daemon walked out. He stopped at the door way and turned around to look at her. His eyes glowed royal purple for a moment, and her form flickered just for a moment from the beautiful singer to that of the old and ugly Mary Collins, confusing him in the process. He walked away, thinking he had imagined it.

**Next day**

**Lower Town**

It was about noon that Daemon finished up his errands and was heading back to Gaius chambers to see if he had anything else for him. He passed by Arthur and his gang, who turned to look at him.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur called out to Daemon. Daemon ignored the asshole and continued walking.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur called out.

"From you?" Daemon scoffed as he stopped.

Arthur sighed and said, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're a cunt." Daemon said as he turned around to face him. " I just didn't realize you were the royal one."

Daemon took note of the other members of Arthur's gang and said. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow." Arthur arrogantly laughed.

"And I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back." Daemon said.

"You're bluffing," Arthur scoffed.

"Care to try me?" Daemon invited.

"Are you sure?" Arthur askes while his knights encourage him to fight.

Daemon rolled up the sleeves to his elbows on the long-sleeved blood red shirt he was wearing. "Final warning, little prince. Back the hell off."

"Here you go." Arthur said, ignoring Daemon, as one of his knights handed him a mace, which he tossed at Daemon. Daemon caught it easily, staring at it for a moment before tossing it to the ground. He then held both hands behind his back.

"Suit yourself, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur said.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prick?" Daemon wondered.

"You can't address me like that." Arthur scoffed.

"What are you gonna do about?" Daemon mocked "Go home and cry to daddy about the peasant who wasn't kissing your boots?"

Arthur's face gained a perturbed grin and swung at Daemon's head, which made Daemon duck.

"Come on then, Daemon! Come on!" Arthur said, egging him on.

Arthur swung at Daemon several more times, who ducked and dodged. Daemon got inside Arthur's guard on a particularly wide swing, and kicked his feet out from under him with a sweeping kick.

That was the only 'strike' he used against Arthur, as after that, Daemon was back to dodging his attacks, making Arthur look like a fool, since all he hit were merchant stands.

Back in the Citadel, both Gaius and Morgana seem to hear the commotion, and head out.

"You bastard!" Arthur said as he getting mad and swung his mace wildly.

Daemon found these wilder swings much more easy to dodge, seem Arthur was winding up more and telegraphing his attacks. It was at this point that Morgana, Guinevere, and Gaius all arrived and watched with the crowd. Though Morgana came with her own set of guards.

Daemon was continuing dodge while Arthur swung wildly. Unfortunately, Daemon backed himself into a stand.

"You're in trouble now!" Arthur shouted as he swung at Daemon's head. Daemon's eyes widened and he ducked, with Arthur's mace headed straight for the old man that was running the merchant stand. Unable to stop himself, the mace hit the man in the temple. He collapsed on the ground without a sound, blood flowing from his wound. Dead. **(1)**

The crowd, Daemon, and Arthur were silent as the grave for a moment. Arthur was shocked that he had accidently killed one of his father's subjects, Daemon was angry that he had let it get this far. Gaius was solemn, Gwen was covering her mouth in horror and Morgana comforting her.

"No, I..I" Arthur tried to say.

"That poor old man." Someone in the crowd said.

"The prince killed that poor man!" another in the crowd shouted.

"How could he?" Gwen breathed in horror.

' _Damn it, Arthur. Look at what you've done now,'_ Morgana thought to herself, knowing that a prince killing an unarmed civilian was never a good thing.

"You bastard! You made me kill that old man!" Arthur shouted as he swung again. This time though, Daemon had had enough. He slipped inside Arthurs guard while dodging, grabbed the arm holding the mace, and tossed him over his shoulder. Arthur slammed into the ground and tried to rollover to stand up.

Daemon grabbed both of the prince's arms as Arthur tried to get up, pulled them straight behind Arthur, and placing his foot on Arthur's spine, putting the only son of Uther in a very compromised position. "Okay, this has gone on long enough!" Daemon growled. "Submit."

"To you?" Arthur said as he struggled and felt his bones begin to crack.

"Submit, or I'll break both of your arms!" Daemon shouted.

For a moment, neither did anything. Arthur though, finally relented. "I…yield."

"I didn't quite hear you." Daemon growled as he pulled with more force and cracked more bones.

"I yield!" Arthur shouted and Daemon finally let him go. Both huffed.

The two guards that were with Arthur made to arrest Daemon, but guards that came with Morgana blocked them. "If you two even attempt to arrest that man, I'll have you both sacked." Morgana said to them. The two guards with Arthur, fearful of the change in behavior in the King's Ward, wisely backed off.

Daemon walked off and knelt next to the man that Arthur had accidentally killed. "I'm sorry. This should not have happened." He solemnly said. Daemon picked him up in his arms and carried him away, to bury him outside the city, the crowd parting for him.

**Gaius Chambers**

**1 hour later**

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius demanded from Daemon as they barged back into Gaius chambers.

"He came at me with the intent to kill me. What was I supposed to do!?" Daemon asked as he rounded on Gaius. Hey, Arthur was using a spiked mace. If he had been hit, he would have had a split open skull. If that had been anyone else who had tried that, Daemon would have killed them.

"Arthur is a prince, the future king of Camelot! You should have walked away!" Gaius said.

"I tried, Gaius! But he wouldn't stop goading me, and I didn't even fight back until he killed that poor man, I just dodged him!" Daemon said.

"Daemon! This is not the way to make sure you survive here in Camelot! The goodwill extended to you by Morgana and myself can only go so far with the king! Don't you know anything about court politics!?"

"No, I don't!" Daemon yelled before he sighed and sat down. "My mother and I lived in the country side for pretty much our entire lives. When I was 14, I trained until I became a Knight of Cambia, that's King Olaf's kingdom, and I served for about 2 years. But I was immediately on the frontlines, fighting in a war between Cambia and Alined's Kingdom. I had to leave about after 2 years of serving King Olaf for a reason I won't discuss here. I then spent half a year winning tourneys in various kingdoms in the north, since Olaf allowed me to keep my knighthood. I met a girl that I am still close with today at one of those tourneys. She's my best friend, and a year ago, I had to save her from Sarrum's men, who were bringing her back to Amanta to torture, rape, and kill her. I saved her just before she made it to Amanta. I brought her back with me to my mother's village. And now I am here. So no, Gaius. I do not know court politics."

Gaius sighed as he sat down, "I understand how you must feel, Daemon. But there is a right way to handle disputes with royals, and fighting them in the marketplace is not the way. Please, promise me, that you won't do something like this again. I don't want to have to explain to your mother why I'm returning her son to her in a coffin."

Daemon looked down, feeling guilty, before he said, "Okay, I won't do it again."

**The Throne Room**

**Same Time**

"How could you be so stupid!?" Uther yells at Arthur, while Morgana watched from the sidelines.

"He insulted my pride, my honor, father. In board daylight in front of all the Knight's of Camelot. He had to be punished!" Arthur tried to defend himself.

"I have spent more than two decades building up the good will of the people towards this dynasty! What you fail to realize is that by killing one of our peasantry in broad daylight and attacking another with a weapon meant for tourney fighting or war, you have damaged that bond, and it will take years to repair it!" Uther shouted, angry that his son and heir had put him in such a precarious position.

"You execute our people all the time!" Arthur protested.

"Executing those who break my laws by practicing magic in a formal execution is completely different from goading and attacking them in the streets with tourney weapons!" Uther shouted.

"Father-" Arthur tried to weakly argue.

"Get out of my sight! Go to your room and don't come out until I call for you!" Uther shouted, not wanting to deal with his son until tomorrow, when his temper had subsided. Arthur bowed his head and left, not wishing to anger his father anymore.

Uther sighed as he gripped his head and sat on his throne while Morgana walked a little closer. "Damn it. This is not what I had in mind for the celebrations." Uther said to himself.

"You know you have to punish him, My Lord." Morgana mentioned, causing Uther to look at her.

"Elaborate." Uther said, wanting to hear his wards(secret illegitimate daughter's) reasoning.

"One of the first lessons you taught me was a king's relationship with the populace. A king must be firm but fair, not showing favor to anybody. It's the king's responsibility to keep the peasantry in line, to make sure they don't rebel by keeping them happy yet not giving them more than what they need." She said.

"With this in mind, you can ill afford to NOT punish Arthur. Not only would it make you look weak, due to not being able to reign in your son, it would show favoritism, and that when push comes to shove, you would rather protect Arthur from his mistake rather than mead out justice. Arthur needs to learn a lot of things before he is ready to be king, chief amongst them being some humility." **(2)**

"I take it you have a suggestion." Uther said to her.

"I'm sure you know that Arthur has the largest turnover of servants of anyone in the castle, due to his unrealistic expectations of what a servant is capable of." Morgana offered.

Uther nodded as he came up with Arthur's punishment. "Very well then, for the next three weeks, Arthur will be forced to do all of the chores his servant would normally do for him on top of his other duties." Uther got up and went to make the arrangements before catching some sleep.

**Banquet Hall**

**Next Night**

The court members gathered and conversed in the banquet hall. Daemon saw Arthur joking with his gang. The two of them lock eyes, staring at each other.

With a sigh, Daemon walks over to him. Arthur turns to him and some of the courtier's as well as Uther look on with interest. "What do you want?" Arthur growled, the memory of being told by his father what his punishment was still fresh in his mind.

"Look," Daemon said as he scratched his head, "I'm not the best with this sort of thing, so I'm just gonna be blunt. You and I got off on the wrong foot repeatedly. And it boiled over, and somebody payed the price. Since I am the apprentice of the Court Physician and you are the son of the King, you and I are going to be interacting a lot for the foreseeable future. So, I think it's best for everyone, both of us included, if we move past what happened yesterday, and try to get along." Daemon extended his hand for a handshake. "What do you say?"

Arthur scoffed and swatted Daemon's hand away before turning back to his gang. Daemon sighed and walked back to Gaius. Uther saw this and frowned while the courtiers who had witnessed it gossiped. Uther would certainly be giving Arthur an earful later, but he would not ruin the festivities.

Daemon went to stand by Gaius, who gave him a pat on the back. "You did the right thing, trying to make peace with him." Gaius said.

"Yeah, well I'd feel better if he actually wanted to make peace." Daemon said.

It was at that moment that Morgana walked in, wearing a red silk dress that exposed her shoulders, arms and upper back. The dress covered her chest and was held by a golden chain necklace. Decorating the dress further was a string of flying golden doves, circling her waist like a belt. He hair was done up and to top it off, she wore a golden bejeweled circlet and a red ruby tear drop under her right eye.

Truly, at that moment, Daemon thought he was in the presence of an angel.

Gathering up he courage, he walked closer to her. Morgana seemed to notice as she stopped and turned his way. "Lady Morgana," Daemon greeted, kissing her hand. He had immediately began reading up on proper etiquette after his heart to heart with Gaius.

"Daemon," Morgana greeted. She was rather impressed by his boldness approach her and make conversation with her, while most of the other pathetic males didn't have that kind of courage.

"I'm told I have you to thank for me not losing my head." Daemon stated with a smile.

"It was the least I could do. After all, you were not at fault for the fight. The fault lies with Arthur." Morgana stated, which was true. Arthur instigated the fight and pressured Daemon into it while Daemon gave him several chances to walk away and didn't really fight back until that accident.

"Maybe, but I should have tried to walk away harder. That accident should not have happened." Daemon said with a solemn expression.

"All you can do is move forward now." Morgana said, while she secretly was impressed with him. She saw that scene just now where he tried to make peace with Arthur. A foolish endeavor right now, as Arthur still had not learned humility yet. Still, it made Daemon the better man for being the first to try for peace and whether he knew it or not, it had earned him some brownie points with her.

Morgana then gained a teasing smirk. "Just try to stay out of trouble. Wouldn't want to be saved by a girl again, right?"

Daemon smirked back and teased, "Oh give a few months, I'm sure I'll dig myself a new hole you'll have to pull me out of."

Morgana laughed and her angelic laugh was music to his ears. "Enjoy the feast, Daemon."

Morgana moved off to speak with Arthur and Daemon watched her leave. "My god." He in appreciation.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen said , coming up behind him. "Some people are just born to be queen."

Daemon's eyes widened and he turned to her. "No. Really?" He asked, because if he was right, that would mean she would have to marry Arthur.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She said, knowing he could be such a prick.

"Oh, come on, Gwen." Daemon chuckled, "I was under the impression you liked _rough, tough, save the world_ kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen said.

"Gwen, believe me, I am far from ordinary. Daemon said, alluding to several things but chief among them being magic.

"No, I didn't mean you, specifically. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." She countered, realizing she was almost revealed she had a crush on Daemon.

"So you do like me, then," Daemon teased, while Gwen blushed and turned away.

**Lady Helen's chamber**

Mary hums at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse.

**Main hall**

**10 minutes later**

Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone bows to him

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Uther and everyone clap as they all sit at their tables, waiting to hear the famed singer.

The person the court thinks is Helen begins to sing. At first, everything seems ordinary, but slowly, the members of the court begin to nod off and fall asleep. Daemon notices and uses a quick spell to block his hearing. Cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers. Daemon listened more closely and recognized that what Mary was singing was actually an incantation. ' _That's actually pretty igneous, singing the incantation so nobody suspects you.'_ He thought, respecting the ingenuity of her spell.

Daemon noticed her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve. Mary's incantation reached it crescendo and she prepared to throw the dagger. Daemon decided now was time to act. He may not like Arthur, but he did not deserve to die either. Daemon raised his hand towards Mary. "Ossox qual suurentaa!" Daemon incantated as his eyes glowed and he twisted his hand sharply, causing Mary's neck to turn 180 degrees instantly, the magical neck snap killing her. Daemon also magically dropped the chandelier on her as well. He then finished up by sitting down then laying back, speaking a quick spell as cobwebs formed over him.

The court members started to wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor.

"Witch!" Uther shouted in shock, shocked that a witch would dare to attack him in his own castle. Though he was definitely glad the chandelier broke when it did, otherwise, he would have lost his son and heir.

Daemon then 'woke up' with the rest of the court, pulling the cobwebs off himself

**Camelot**

**Next night**

High atop the highest tower of the Citadel, a man in a black cloak that hid his face stared out over Camelot.

"Well Camelot, let's see how you handle Emrys," The man said as his eyes glowed royal purple.

**Chapter End**

**So, here is chapter one.**

**Naruto x Morgana is a definite pairing. Have at least 3 more women planned for the harem. Might have him spend some quality time with some of the other women in the Merlin world, thought they may not be in the harem.**

**Now for some notes.**

  1. **Despite the family friendly tone of Merlin, one cannot argue that Arthur came at Merlin with a spiked mace. Arthur fought a Merlin, who was basically an unarmed civilian. Had Arthur actually hit Merlin in the head, he would have killed him.**
  2. **Morgana is more politically savy here. Since she appears to be more favored by Uther than Arthur, she would have been taught how to handle herself in the political field.**



**I changed Naruto and Kushina's names to Daemon and Visenya because their Japanese names don't really fit in medieval Britain.**

**Next Time: Not so Valiant**


End file.
